


La caída

by minigami



Series: La Metamorfosis de Timothy Drake (tít. prov.) [1]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen, Italian Mafia, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algo cambia en Gotham. Los Maroni, una de las más antiguas familias de la mafia de la ciudad, adquieren poco a poco el poder de antaño.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La caída

**Author's Note:**

> Posteado también en mi LJ.

 

 

 

  
**capítulo 1.** _la caída_

  
  Lo bueno de no ser nadie es lo fácil que resulta desaparecer en una multitud. Los años con Batman lo único que hicieron fue refinar esa habilidad, y en la actualidad, Jason es un maestro del arte de pasar desapercibido.  
   
  Lleva frecuentando el Mónaco, un bar pequeño y ruidoso en las profunidades de Newtown, al norte de la ciudad, durante los últimos dos meses. Es un lugar en el que se reúnen ciertos miembros de la mafia italiana de Gotham al anochecer. Los dueños, parientes lejanos de una de las familias menores de la ciudad, pagan una tasa de protección a uno de los lugartenientes de los Maroni, que a cambio mantienen la zona tranquila.  
  
  Es un lugar agradable. Sirven también comida, y en general tanto la bebida como esta son de buena calidad.  
  
  Jason se sentiría culpable por reventar todo el negocio si no supiera que utilizan el local para blanquear dinero, si no hubiera presenciado de primera mano el estado en el que se quedaban las chicas de la red de prostitución del que salen las propinas que la mitad de los parroquianos dejan a los camareros.  
  
  Pero ha visto todo eso y más, y por eso cuenta los minutos mientras se termina su cerveza, en sus vaqueros y su sudadera de chico de barrio, mientras charla con el dueño del sitio y actúa como el gigante idiota por el que permite a la gente tomarle.  
  
  Cuando el par de soldados de los Maroni a los que lleva vigilando durante las últimas semanas salen del bar, espera un par de minutos, paga y se despide con una sonrisa. Les sigue durante unos minutos antes de perderles de vista en el entramado hecho de callejones sin salida que es todo el norte de Gotham, pero no le hace falta saber dónde están para saber adónde van.  
  
  Tiene más curiosidad por saber a quién van a ver.  
  
  Son casi las siete, y está comenzando a llover. Jason se pone la capucha de la sudadera, y se mete las manos en los bolsillos. Comienza a andar, el sonido de la ciudad bajo la lluvia su única compañía, y pronto desaparece entre los edificios.  
  
  La estación de metro de Newtown está al lado de la carretera que sale de Gotham hacia el puente Robert Kane, lo más lejos posible de Arkham y el Callejón del Crimen sin aislar a todo el distrito. Es un lugar peligroso, sobre todo a partir del anochecer.  
  
  Es de las pocas al aire libre de toda la ciudad. Ambos andenes están a la merced de los elementos, que los convierten en lugares fríos, húmedos, que huelen siempre a mar y a la basura del fondeadero de Rogers.  
   
  El tren tarda unos minutos en llegar, y Jason espera de pie, al lado de la salida, un ojo en la vía y otro en el resto de ocupantes del andén.  
   
  La gente de Batman prefiere observar desde lejos, o desde la una posición más limpia, más sencilla, pero Jason sabe que la única forma de entender a una ciudad como Gotham es codearte con la clase más humilde. Respirar su aire y comer su comida y vivir sus historias. Compartir vagón de metro con chicas de la limpieza y trabajadores de fábrica, con prostitutas y criminales.  
   
  Y quizá sean sus raíces hablando, pero Jason se siente como en casa.  
   
  Cuando llega al apartamento en el que está viviendo, se quita la ropa empapada, come algo y, tras una siesta de media hora y un cigarro, sale de nuevo, el casco una presencia familiar y asfixiante con olor a plástico y cigarrillos.  
  
  Ha dejado de llover, y la combinación del aire fresco de la noche de Gotham con el sudor y el dolor en las articulaciones al saltar de un edificio a otro es algo agradable, familiar. Tras una hora de patrulla, varias rodillas rotas y tres intentos de violación frustrados, se detiene en un tejado del distrito más antiguo de Gotham, de camino al Tricorner, para comer algo.  
Se compra un perrito y una Coca Cola en uno de los puestos que están abiertos toda la noche, y se sienta en una azotea.  
  
  Lleva alrededor de la mitad cuando el inconfundible ronroneo de una motocicleta de alto calibre le llama la antención. Jason se asoma a la calle, y reconoce al segundo la brillante, preciosa Ducatti roja que alguien acaba de aparcar entre dos contenedores.  
  
  Jason se mete lo que le queda de perrito en la boca y saluda con la mano, el casco rojo bajo el otro brazo, y poco más tarde, Drake se sube a la azotea, donde se le queda mirando durante un segundo, impenetrable, los brazos cruzados bajo la capa y los labios apretados. En la penumbra que la luz de las farolas y de las marquesinas convierten la oscuridad de la noche de Gotham Jason puede ver los restos de un moratón en su mejilla.  
  
  No estaba allí la última vez que le vio, hará dos o tres semanas. Casi sin querer, se pregunta quién se lo habrá hecho.  
  
  Jason se sienta en la baranda de cemento de la azotea, y se queda mirándole, las cejas arqueadas, hasta que Drake resopla y consiente en sentarse a su lado. Jason le ofrece el vaso de cartón, en el que todavía queda algo de Coca Cola, y se sorprende cuando Tim lo acepta y pega un trago sonoro, antes de intentar devolvérselo. Jason agita la mano, y Tim lo deja sobre la baranda, a su lado, y se inclina hasta apoyar la barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas. Jason se enciende un cigarro, y mientras se lo fuma, intenta no pensar en lo normal que se le hace estar sentado al lado del tío que hasta hace año y medio era algo así como la persona a la que más aborrecía en el mundo.  
  
  No sabría decir cuándo pasaron del odio a este silencio cómodo y fácil, pero si le preguntaran, Jason supone que todo comenzó el día que Drake le sacó de prisión, cuando el crío todavía llevaba la R en el pecho y se creía que era para siempre. Han pasado casi tres años desde entonces, y de todas las cosas que han cambiado en sus respectivos mundos, esta es, quizá, la más sorprendente. Para ellos mismos, y para los que les rodean.  
  
  Para Jason no es ningún secreto que ni Dick ni Bruce están contentos con el hecho de que Tim trabaje de vez en cuando con él, y se mantengan en contacto el resto del tiempo. En la actualidad, la bandeja de entrada de su correo electrónico está llena de los mails breves que Tim manda tres veces por semana, con la regularidad de un reloj, y que Jason mentiría si dijera que no espera con cierta impaciencia.  
  
  La única de toda la familia que le presta algo de atención, además de Tim, es Barbara, aunque lo suyo son más bien gruñidos virtuales cuando mete las narices en algo que Oráculo no quiere que las meta.  
  
  No suele tener efecto, pero Jason supone que Babs se merece un premio o algo así por seguir intentándolo.  
  
  Al cabo de unos minutos, Tim se vuele a mirarle, media sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
\- Qué, ¿alguna nueva por el frente? – le pregunta, y a Jason se le escapa un resoplido de risa a su pesar.  
  
\- Lo de siempre. Croc se volvió a escapar de Arkham y me tuvo una semana en las alcantarillas, hasta las rodillas de mierda – Jason gesticula con la mano del cigarro, y rueda los ojos – pero nada nuevo. Le atrapamos, Batman e Hijo me dieron la charla, etcétera, etcétera.  
  
\- Hogar, dulce hogar. – Tim suspira, y se lleva las manos a la cara, como si fuera a quitarse la capucha. Jason ve cómo se queda petrificado con los dedos debajo de la tela negra, los brazos tensos, y cómo se obliga a relajarse, músculo a músculo. Cómo hace como si no hubiera pasado nada, y mira para otro lado, incómodo.  
  
  Jason no sabe cómo se siente en cuanto al hecho de que Drake se sienta lo bastante seguro en su presencia como para deshacerse de la parte más importante de su uniforme, así que le pregunta. No le da oportunidad para hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada.  
  
\- Si tanto te molesta la capucha, deshazte de ella, Drake – este se gira a mirarle, incómodo e impenetrable, y luego le sonríe de medio lado.  
  
\- Pareces Superboy. Me lo dice un par de veces al día – y ahora sí que se quita la capucha. Los mechones oscuros del flequillo le tapan la cara, y utiliza la mano derecha para apartárselo.  
  
\- Quizá tenga razón – tiene ojeras y el pelo muy revuelto. Mira a Jason, y le brillan los ojos azules.  
  
\- ¿Quieres tu traje de vuelta, Todd? – y la sonrisita sigue en su sitio – Porque cuando quieras te lo devuelvo.  
  
  Lo peor, se dice Jason, sin poder apartar la mirada, es que probablemente lo dice en serio. Es probable que, en su cerebro retorcido, se crea que Jason tiene el derecho y el deber de reclamar Red Robin. Como si el traje no fuera más suyo de lo que nunca fue de Jason.  
  
  Y Jason podría explicárselo. Jason podría decirle que Red Robin pertenece a Tim Drake, que él renunció a él hace años, que, en realidad, nunca fue de Jason. Que nunca se sintió cómodo en él. Podría intentarlo, y a lo mejor Tim le creería. Jason duda mucho que sea lo que Tim necesita, pero probablemente sea lo correcto.  
  
  Desgraciadamente, a Jason no le importa lo suficiente el estado anímico de Tim Drake, así que no dice nada. Se calla y traga saliva, y luego desvía la mirada. La fija en la superficie roja y bruñida del casco, que utiliza su cara para devolvérsela.  
  
  Entre los dos se instala un silencio extraño, tenso, hasta que la voz metálica del comunicador de Tim lo rompe. Jason no se mueve mientras él se vuelve a poner la capucha, mientras se levanta y desaparece bajo la identidad de Red Robin.  
  
  Cuando Jason vuelve a alzar la vista, Tim ya tiene la pistola con el cable preparado en la mano. Cuando gira la cabeza para mirarle, el cuero del traje cruje.  
  
\- Jason, – se le hace extraño, escuchar su nombre de labios de Red Robin. Jason se coloca el casco, y el mundo adquiere claridad. A la luz verdosa de la visión nocturna, Tim parece un fantasma – no eres tan sutil como crees.  
  
  Y a saber qué mierdas significa eso.  
  
  Jason se pone el casco. Hace años que paró de intentar entender cómo funciona la cabeza de Tim Drake.  


 

 

 

* * *

  
  
  La intención de Tim era preguntarle a Jason sobre los Maroni. Qué sabía, exactamente, y si estaba dispuesto a compartirlo con alguien que no fuera él.  
  
  Sin embargo, la situación se le ha vuelto a ir de las manos, algo recurrente siempre que se trata de Jason Todd, de Jason Todd y de sus palabras y de lo que hace o deja de hacer.  
  
  En sus oídos, la voz le Dick le saluda con reproches. Suena cansado. Hace más de una semana que Tim no sabe nada de él.  
   
\- Tim, ¿qué estás haciendo?  
  
  Tim no contesta. Se inclina sobre el manillar de la moto, y conduce entre los coches que ocupan las arterias más importantes de Gotham. Son las diez de la noche, y la ciudad acaba de despertar. Neón y nubes de lluvia, y, al fondo, el logo de Wayne Enterprises, brillando desde lo alto de la torre de la empresa. Se ve desde todos y cada uno de los puntos de Gotham.  
  
\- ¿A qué te refieres? – el ronroneo de la Ducatti entre sus piernas es algo familiar, que ha echado de menos. Últimamente no pasa demasiado tiempo en Gotham, y probablemente sea por eso por lo que el aire le sabe más de lo normal a humo y a basura. Dick guarda silencio durante unos segundos, antes de contestar.  
  
\- Tim – se interrumpe a sí mismo, y luego suspira. Donde sea que esté Dick, no se escucha ningún otro sonido. Cuando sigue hablando, Tim puede escuchar ese deje que tanto oye últimamente y que parece indicar que Dick ha decidido dejar de intentarlo – en fin. Da lo mismo. ¿Crees que puedes pasarte por la Cueva?  
  
  Ha pasado más de un año desde que Dick le quitó Robin a Tim para dárselo a Damian, y todavía no han sido capaces de volver a ese lugar de confianza en el que estaban antes. Y Tim hace ya tiempo que sabe que jamás lo conseguirán, pero Dick parece incapaz de asumirlo. No deja de llamarle, con invitaciones para ver pelis malas en el apartamento que Dick mantiene en el distrito financiero de Gotham, o para ir a partidos de baseball. Tim nunca se ve con fuerzas o con tiempo de aceptar.  
  
\- Nightwing, estoy de paso – es cierto. Está en Gotham siguiendo una pista del último caso con el que está ayudando a los titanes – mañana por la mañana me vuelvo a San Francisco.  
  
\- Ya, ya sé que estás de paso – y quizás se haya adelantado al pensar que Dick no lo ha asumido. Suena triste, derrotado – Es Bruce. Hay un caso que quiere hablar contigo. Que queremos discutir contigo.  
  
  _¿Y por qué no llama él para decírmelo?_ , se pregunta Tim. Y puede que la pregunta no haya atravesado sus labios, pero Dick la oye de todas formas, porque resopla.  
  
\- Y yo qué sé, Tim. Llevo alrededor de diez años preguntándome lo mismo – unos instantes de silencio, y vuelve a preguntar - ¿Vendrás?  
  
\- Supongo – probablemente no.  
  
  Sin embargo, Dick parece darlo como bueno, porque cuando se despide, su voz parece haber vuelto a recuperar la esperanza.  
  
  En esos momentos, Tim no se siente demasiado mal por darle falsas esperanzas, pero han mantenido una conversación similar las veces suficientes como para saber que la culpabilidad llegará después.  
  
  Sale del canal que comparten Dick y él, y se conecta con Babs para ver si tiene algo que le pueda ayudar con el caso que le ocupa. Sus instrucciones le llevan a un bloque de apartamentos abandonado en la zona sur de Chinatown.  
  
  Todo va bien hasta el momento en el que hace sonar una alarma, momento en el que todo empieza a ir muy, muy mal.  
   
  Algo le fríe todo el equipamiento electrónico que lleva encima – ¿un pulso electromagnético? –, y de pronto Tim se encuentra herido y solo en la azotea de un edificio, con un puñado de matones sin entrenamiento pero mucha experiencia tras él.  
  
  La azotea de enfrente está a tres metros. Tim está seguro de que puede hacer el salto sin ayuda de un cable. Se lame el sudor del labio superior y echa a correr hacia el borde. A su espalda, la puerta que da al tejado del edificio está abierta, y por ella sale el ruido de un grupo grande de personas subiendo escaleras a toda prisa.  
  
  El suelo de cemento está algo resbaladizo: ha estado lloviendo todo el día. Las nubes, sin embargo, han desaparecido, y la luna es un ojo blanco que no hace nada por iluminar la noche naranja neón de Gotham.  
  
  Tim resbala en un charco, y a punto está de caerse; sus costillas le recuerdan que no están para bromas, y tiene que apretar la mandíbula para no gritar de dolor. Se le ha agarratado la mano sobre el bô, y su boca sabe a sangre.  
  
  Cuando llega al borde, salta: durante un instante que se le hace eterno, su mente, tan jodidamente buena para recordar detalles tontos, le dice que están a exactamente 20,75 metros de la calle, y que, mientras que la caída no le mataría, las balas de aquellos que le persiguen, sí.  
  
  No es un pensamiento tranquilizador.  
  
  En su oído, Babs en una larga interferencia puntuada por palabras de preocupación.  
  
  Sus botas tocan el suelo de cemento de la otra azotea en el momento exacto en el que sus perseguidores llegan a la azotea. Tim rueda, usa la capa del traje para evitar las balas que pronto le buscan, deja que su mente olvide el dolor, y busca refugio detrás del depósito de agua. Aprovecha elmomento de respiro para recuperar el aliento.  
   
  Le duele respirar. Tiene el labio partido y la nariz rota, y se ha torcido el tobillo, además del par de costillas (las flotantes, cree) que probablemente estén fracturadas.  
  
  No es su noche, precisamente.  
   
  Una de las balas le roza el brazo, dejando un arañazo negro en el tejido rojo del traje. No ha llegado a tocar la piel, pero duele de todas formas. Aprieta con más fuerza el bô (luego tendrá problemas para soltarlo), y echa a correr, sin darse tiempo a pensar.  
   
  Lleva casi una semana sin dormir más de dos horas por noche, y se nota.  
  
  Una bala afortunada le da en el hombro cuando intenta saltar al edificio de al lado, y Tim cae,  
  
  (21,07 metros, a tres manzanas del Callejón del Crimen, a dos calles de su moto)  
  
  se golpea contra la escalera de incendios del edificio,  
  
  ( _Eso ha sido otra costilla, Drake_ )  
  
  y acaba en el capó de un coche, la alarma antirrobo un grito súbito en la noche que acompaña al ruido de su cuerpo al abollar el metal.  
  
  El cielo de Gotham tiene un color gris sucio, aún sin nubes.  
  
  Tim no se permite cerrar los ojos; se obliga a levantarse, a ignorar el ominoso crujir de sus costillas, el dolor que siente en la nariz y en las piernas y en el torso, y en todas partes. Recoge el bô - ahí, al lado del contenedor - e intenta llamar a su moto  
  
  ( _RedBird, secuencia DF2-..._ )  
  
  antes de recordar que el sistema de control remoto está roto. Como todo lo demás.  
  
  ( _– mierda. Mierda_ )  
  
  Sólo son dos calles. Puede hacerlo. Ha sobrevivido a más, se dice. A Ra's Al Ghul. A Lady Shiva. A King Snake. A Apopkolis. A Superboy Prime, a varias Crisis.  
  
  Sabe que le perseguirán. Es presa fácil; y, como no se mueva, y lo haga rápido, caerá. Y puede no tenga demasiadas esperanzas puestas en que su vida vaya a ser larga, pero Tim está bastante seguro de que caer ante unos contrabandistas de tercera clase es, como poco, humillante.  
  
  Damian. Lo que se reirá, cuando se entere de todo el asunto. Casi le vendría mejor morir.  
  
  ( _Concéntrate, Drake_ )  
  
  Lleva media calle. La ciudad, los edificios de esa parte parte, están abandonados; parecen contener el aliento, a la expectativa de lo que vaya a pasar. No es una buena sensación. Se le ha estropeado el sistema de visión nocturna de de la capucha, y depende de la anaranjada y débil luz de las pocas farolas que no están fundidas. En cualquier otro momento, estaría contento pudiendo aprovechar la oscuridad para desaparecer; su entrenamiento le ha preparado para luchar en esas condiciones, y en algunas mucho más adversas. Sin embargo, está cansado, agotado, al borde de la inconsciencia. Ya lo estaba antes de empezar a romperse cosas.  
  
  Una calle. Le queda una calle cuando oye el ruido de pisadas tras él, risas y. Tim intenta ir más deprisa, pero le arde el hombro, porque aún tiene ahí la bala, y su tobillo le dice que no, que se niega y al siguiente paso en falso se va al suelo, y pierde el bô en el camino. El ruido le delata: Tim intenta rodar bajo un coche, para evitar las balas, pero sus costillas y- el más cercano está justo al otro lado de la jodida calle.  
  
  Se levanta; el dolor le hace desear haberse quedado en el suelo, en el cemento húmedo de las aceras de esa parte de la ciudad, con su roña de décadas y su color a asfalto.  
  
  No llegó a ser Robin porque se le diera bien rendirse.  
  
  Así que sigue andando. Un paso tras otro, el pie izquierdo algo que le retrasa, que arrastra tras él, inflamado en el interior de la bota. Su traje hace mucho que está empapado; cada vez que toma aire, siente crujir sus costillas, y eso sin hablar del estado en el que se encuentra su cara.  
  
  Intenta usar las sombras: un par de batarangs lanzados con su brazo bueno dejan la calle en la más completa oscuridad. Tim confía en que no sean lo bastante idiotas como para empezar a disparar a ciegas, y les deja atrás, desorientados, y sigue caminando, siempre caminando, intentando no hacer ruido, haciendo lo posible por controlar su respiración, por ahogar el miedo y el dolor en protocolos y listas de números.  
  
  Llega a la esquina (ha recorrido aproximadamente ciento treinta metros de los quinientos que tiene la calle) y se mete en el callejón. Su moto es un borrón rojo en la oscuridad, oculto entre los contenedores y la basura que rebosa de ellos.  
  
  Desconecta con dedos temblorosos la seguridad del vehículo, y aprieta el botón de socorro tras un momento de duda. Rezando porque alguien que no sea Dick o Damian esté cerca, se deja caer en el asiento de la moto, sentándose de lado.  
  
  Es como si la fuerza que le había mantenido en movimiento desapareciera. Tim está a punto de resbalar hasta el suelo, y poco puede hacer para evitarlo. Con un gruñido, se sienta a horcajadas, dejándose caer hasta apoyar la frente en el panel de control de la moto.  
  
  Cuando se le cierran los ojos, Tim sabe que probablemente no los vuelva a abrir.

 

 

 

* * *

  
  
  Jason está por el Tricorner cuando Oráculo se cuela en la frecuencia que él utiliza normalmente para hablar con Red Robin. Es medianoche, y los muelles están prácticamente vacíos. Los últimos trabajadores salen de la zona de puerto hacia sus casas, y es demasiado pronto para que salga el lado criminal de la población de Gotham. A pesar de eso, Jason patrulla el sitio, en busca de listos e iluminados que hayan decidido adelantar el horario.  
  
  Está resultando una noche tranquila. No ha vuelto a llover y Jason siente en los huesos el silencio de antes de la tormenta; sabe que se está cociendo algo en las cocinas del submundo de Gotham. Los murciélagos están intranquilos, las familias de la mafia están en paz por primera vez en casi diez años, y los locos de Arkham te sonríen cuando les metes una bala entre ceja y ceja.  
  
  Es una noche tranquila, y la tormenta aún está lejos; es por eso que, cuando Oráculo con su voz artificial e impersonal le da las coordenadas de Red Robin, en una esquina olvidada de Chinatown, al principio cree es una broma. Es el “No sé qué le ha pasado” frustrado, cuando deja de ser Oráculo para ser Babs, lo que le pone en movimiento.  
  
  Se encuentra a Drake en un callejón, tirado sobre la Ducatti y rodeado de contenedores de basura. Está hecho una mierda, pálido y frío; le escucha respirar. Cuando le dice a Babs que le ha encontrado le tiembla la voz. Babs le dice que espere a que llegue la Doctora Thompkins, que se quede con él e intente ayudarle, y Jason hace lo que puede. Le venda las heridas, le limpia la sangre de la cara, le tumba en el suelo y le quita la capucha del uniforme.  
  
  Cuando Batgirl aterriza a su lado, Jason está a punto de pegarle un tiro. Sin embargo, a parte de una mirada de medio lado, la chica no le presta más atención. Va inmediatamente al lugar en el que Tim está tumbado, en el suelo sobre su capa manchada de sangre.  
  
  Jason enfunda la pistola y se larga de allí, ignorando a Babs y a Batgirl, que le chilla algo mientras él se aleja, corriendo por las azoteas.


	2. "I know that you'll be alright"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim se despierta en el hospital tras su caída.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publicado también en mi LJ.

  
**capítulo 2.**

« _You hold your life together,  
But you’re up and over the line  
In dark times and forever_  
 **I know that you’ll be fine** »

_I Am Harlequin – Wild One_   


  
  
  
Tim abre los ojos. El techo de una habitación desconocida le devuelve la mirada. Blanco, deslucido, surcado de grietas como patas de araña, es un techo común y corriente, pero no lo reconoce. Tampoco reconoce el tacto áspero de las sábanas que le tapan hasta la cintura.  
  
Sin embargo, el olor a desinfectante y a lejía de limón es inconfundible.  
  
Tim cierra los ojos de nuevo, cede la batalla al sueño con sabor a anestesia que intenta arrastrarle y se sonríe, porque está vivo.  
  
Ha vuelto a sobrevivir.

  
* * *

  
  
Tim ya no es el chico canijo de sonrisa dulce con el que salió Steph una vez. Desde entonces – desde lo que ella no sabe si llamar o no “los buenos tiempos”, por multitud de razones – ha cambiado; ha crecido y ha vivido y se ha amargado por dentro de una forma que a Steph a veces le da miedo.  
  
Hay una parte de ella que jamás dejará de preocuparse por él, que jamás dejará de quererle, a pesar de que sabe que lo de Tim y ella es una historia cuyo fin se escribió hace tiempo. Los Tim y Steph que estuvieron saliendo juntos hace más de tres años eran personas completamente distintas a los Tim y Steph que en esos momentos están en la misma habitación de hospital, y el lema de Steph es mirar siempre para delante, y dejar el pasado donde pertenece.  
  
Tim lleva siendo un accidente a punto de suceder desde que comenzaron las muertes, y, cuando Steph le mira, inconsciente, pálido y demacrado, lleno de cicatrices, tiene la certeza de algo tiene que cambiar. Tim se ha subido en el tren más rápido hacia la autodestrucción, y el final de línea está cada vez más cerca.  
  
Steph suspira. Es media tarde: la luz de otoño aún colorea de dorado y gris los edificios del hospital. Repasa las huellas de dedos y las motas de polvo del cristal de la ventana de la habitación y los convierte en cosas hermosas, instantes detenidos en ámbar.  
  
Ella acaba de salir de clase. Es un viernes de principios del semestre, así que puede dedicar algo de tiempo a cosas de gente normal, como visitar a amigos medio suicidas en su habitación de hospital. Está cansada; le duele donde ayer un matón con suerte consiguió colocar un golpe, en el hueso de la cadera derecha, y la cabeza, de falta de sueño.  
  
Steph se sienta en la silla que algún alma caritativa ha dejado al lado de la cama, la mochila entre sus piernas, y se apoya en el respaldo. Es incómoda, pero le duele hasta el alma y podría sentarse en uno de los postes de teléfono del Callejón del Crimen y encontrarlo cómodo.  
  
Frente a ella, Tim es una figura pálida y silenciosa. Parece tranquilo, pero los ojos se le mueven bajo los párpados cerrados. Leslie le dijo mientras la llevaba a la habitación que los efectos de la anestesia deberían desaparecer hacia el final de la tarde, y parece que estaba en lo cierto. Tim comienza a despertar.  
  
En ese momento, Steph escucha unos pasos acercándose por el pasillo. Tras unos segundos, reconoce la cadencia; hace seis meses, no habría sido capaz.  
  
Cuando Dick abre la puerta de la habitación, ella le saluda, agitando los dedos de la mano derecha en el aire, y tras la sorpresa inicial, Dick le sonríe, cansado y triste pero sincero. Steph se desparrama en la silla, observa mientras él se acerca al lugar en el que Tim parece despertar.  
  
Para ser alguien que suele llevar lo que siente y lo que piensa pintado en la cara, Dick Grayson puede resultar jodidamente difícil de leer. En esos momentos, Steph le mira y le mira y le mira, directa y honesta, y es incapaz de adivinar qué se le pasa por la cabeza.  
  
Dick le quita a Tim el flequillo demasiado largo de su frente vendada, y luego le deja las puntas de los dedos sobre la mejilla, un segundo, antes de meterse la mano en el bolsillo del vaquero, los labios apretados. Suspira, y se vuelve hacia Steph, alto y triste y perfecto, a pesar de la culpabilidad, que le dibuja sombras en en el rabillo de los ojos. Inclina la cabeza hacia la puerta, y Steph se levanta y le sigue al pasillo, dejando la mochila al lado de la silla.  
  
Antes de salir detrás de ella, Dick le echa otra mirada a Tim, y hace ademán de acercarse a la cama de nuevo; sin embargo, tras un instante de indecisión, aprieta los puños, y cierra la puerta tras él.  
  
Algo que siempre le ha llamado la atención a Steph de la relación entre los dos es que, a pesar de que Tim necesita más espacio que nadie a quien Steph conozca, incluido Damian, bicho raro _extraodinaire_ , hasta hace bien poco Dick era capaz de colarse entre las rendijas y hacerse un hueco entre las aristas con las que Tim eriza la cáscara que le rodea.  
  
(La especialidad de Steph es cargarse metáforas. Para quien no lo sepa.)  
  
Una vez fuera, Dick comienza hablar. Tiene la voz tomada, como si se hubiera pasado un par de horas gritando sin parar.  
  
\- Me ha dicho Leslie que te preguntara cómo va – Steph se encoge de hombros. Se apoya en la pared frente a la puerta, entre dos ventanas, y espera mientras Dick la imita.  
  
\- Va. – Steph suspira, se aparta un mechón de pelo de la cara y se lo coloca tras la oreja – Dick, cuando le encontré estaba muy mal. Había perdido muchísima sangre.  
  
Aún recuerda el momento, la sensación de impotencia, la culpa por no haber llegado antes, el alivio al ver que alguien se le había adelantado y había tomado medidas.  
  
\- Pero se pondrá bien – no es una pregunta. Steph asiente de todas formas, y Dick exhala una bocanada de aire, parece desinflarse. - Bien.  
  
\- ¿Bien?  
  
\- Tengo- Tengo que irme, Steph – y Dick le pone la mano en el hombro, y la mira con sus ojos azules de actor de los años cincuenta, y eso es mala señal. Está utilizando el Encanto Grayson ™ , y eso nunca es bueno. - ¿Cuidarás de Tim por mí?  
  
\- Qué soy, ¿tu segundo? - sorprendido, Dick se echa a reír, y Steph se relaja sin poder evitarlo – Dick, en serio. ¿Qué vas a hacer para pedirme que cuide de Tim?  
  
\- Una cosa. Es... complicada. Ya te dará Bruce la información – mentira, Bruce probablemente no le dará nada. Tendrá que pedírselo a Babs, en todo caso, o suplicarle a Wendy que se cuele en los servidores de la Batcueva a ver si, por una vez, encuentra algo.  
  
\- Sabes que Tim realmente no necesita que cuiden de él.  
  
Dick baja la mirada y le suelta el hombro. Se gira hacia la puerta, y, cuando habla, parece diez años más viejo.  
  
\- Sí, yo también solía pensar eso.  
  


  
* * *

  
Tim abre los ojos cuando Steph abre la puerta de la habitación. Durante unos segundos se miran fijamente, ella con sorpresa y alivio, él aún demasiado dormido como para saber cómo se siente en realidad.  
  
Ha reconocido la voz de Dick, que entraba a través de la puerta cerrada. No sabe si se lo imagina o no, pero le parece escuchar pasos que se alejan a toda prisa.  
  
Es por eso que no pregunta mientras Steph le ayuda a incorporarse, mientras le da un vaso de agua y le ayuda a beberlo, cuando le confirma que en un mes estará bien.  
  
Le devuelve el abrazo a Steph con el brazo bueno cuando ella le agarra, antes de irse, y se concentra en su olor a vainilla y pelo limpio, presente y sencillo, en vez de en los que no están.  
  


  
* * *

  
Un par de semanas después de salir del hospital, Tim se marcha a San Francisco, a la Torre. Una parte de Steph se siente dolida; la otra, le entiende perfectamente.  
  
Dick ha desaparecido. Steph le busca por todas partes, pregunta a Babs y a la Cazadora, a Damian y a Alfred. Suplica a Wendy que husmee un poco en los servidores de Bruce, y, cuando esto también falla, se presenta frente a este y se lo pregunta.  
  
Nadie dice nada. Los que saben callan, y los que no, parecen tan o más preocupados.  
  
Mientras tanto, algo comienza a moverse en Gotham. Se forman alianzas. Aparecen cadáveres. Hay otras dos fugas de Arkham, un antiguo teniente de una de las familias de la mafia aparece muerto en Blackgate. Se levanta tormenta, y Tim no está, y Dick ha desaparecido.  
  
Red Hood aparece y desaparece. Cada vez que asoma su brillante cabeza roja algo salta por los aires. Desde que Tim no está, parece fuera de control, y Steph recuerda de vez en cuando aquella noche, cómo salió corriendo en cuanto ella llegó, y se hace preguntas. Cómos y porqués que, probablemente, se quedarán sin respuesta.  
  
  
  
  
 **Robbie Malone.**  
  
Son las tres de la mañana, y el local está a rebosar de gente. Louis “Guido” Ferrucci lleva tres vodkas y un traje que ha costado más que el alquiler del local, y se siente bastante satisfecho. Sentado en el reservado del segundo piso con un vaso en la mano, observa a través de la rendija que dejan las cortinas medio abiertas el juego de luces de la pista de baile del club. La música llega algo amortiguada al cuarto, y en el casi silencio que le rodea, Guido se dice que algo ha tenido que hacer bien, a lo largo de todos esos años, para conseguir llegar al punto en el que está.  
  
Tiene treinta y siete años, una casa en el Caribe y tres cuentas en Suiza. Todo va según lo previsto.  
  
Guido mira el reloj, y deja el vaso en la mesa de cristal que hay frente al sillón en el que está reclinado. Se acerca la hora de trabajar.  
  
A los pocos minutos un par de hombres entran en el reservado. El tercero que les acompaña saluda a Guido con una inclinación de cabeza, y luego se queda montando guardia en el exterior de las cortinas. Guido se gira a mirar a los recién llegados.  
  
El primero es uno de sus hombres. Se llama Andrea, y es una década más joven que él. Es alto, ancho de hombros y cada vez más ancho de estómago. No es mala gente. Si acaso, algo corto de luces. Tiene ojillos brillantes de rata y el pelo color arena, bastante corto. Tiene cara de turista alemán, porcino y sonrosado.  
  
Le acompaña un extraño, un hombre alto y joven. Tiene los ojos azul oscuro y viste un traje de chaqueta con una camisa de seda azul marino, algo hortera. Está rapado al cero, y una enorme cicatriz le cruza la cara. Una mirada a sus ojos, y Guido está convencido de que es peligroso.  
  
Hay algo familiar en él. En su forma de moverse, de asesorar todo el terreno con una ojeada. Tiene los nudillos llenos de cicatrices y a través del cuello abierto de su camisa, Guido puede ver alguna más.  
  
Con una inclinación de cabeza, le señala, antes de dirigirse a Andrea.  
  
\- ¿Quién es este?  
  
Andrea abre la boca para contestar, pero el extraño se le adelanta. Camina un par de pasos con el brazo extendido y una sonrisa algo seca en los labios y se presenta.  
  
\- Me llamo Malone, Robbie Malone. – Guido le estrecha la mano, algo desconfiado – Soy un viejo amigo de Andy.


	3. Cuestión de comunicación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim está en San Francisco, pero una conversación con Conner le convence para volver e intentar solucionar las cosas con su familia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posteado también en mi LJ

_**capítulo 3.** _cuestión de comunicación_ _

  
Babs rueda hasta la mesa y comienza a encender monitores. Uno tras otro, llenan la pared de imágenes que parpadean, de líneas de código y grabaciones de cámaras de vigilancia, de canales de noticias de todo el globo.  
  
El monitor que conecta con el ordenador de la Cueva no muestra ninguna actividad. Babs se asegura de que no es cosa de Bruce, que ha vuelto a cortarle el acceso, y cuando corrobora que no es así, no sabe cómo sentirse.  
  
Son poco más de las tres de la tarde, pero, tras más de dos meses sin rastro de Tim, aún no se ha acostumbrado a no ver su usuario parpadeando en el servidor.  
  
Siguiendo la misma línea de pensamiento, abre una ventana de diálogo y duda un segundo con las manos sobre el teclado; con un suspiro, vuelve a cerrarla.  
  
Un destello de color azul la distrae; una de las cámaras de seguridad que tiene en el Alberto's, el restaurante italiano más exclusivo de la ciudad, Dick interpreta el papel de Robbie Malone con la facilidad que da la práctica. Lleva un traje de chaqueta gris oscuro con una corbata azul. Babs sigue pensando que está más guapo con pelo, pero la cicatriz es un toque interesante.  
  
Como si supiera que le están mirando, Dick se gira hacia la cámara, con una sonrisa ladeada, algo juguetona, que le devuelve a su casi boda, al anillo que aún guarda.  
  
Babs resopla, riéndose de sí misma, y cambia de cámara. Vuelve a abrir la ventana de diálogo y le escribe un mensaje breve a Tim, un “¿Sigues vivo?” que realmente no espera contestación.  
  
Se pregunta entonces Babs si sabe Tim en lo que está metido Dick. Se pregunta si debería decirle algo, de no ser así.  
  
Para alguien cuyo alias es Oráculo, es increíble la de veces que no sabe responder sus propias preguntas.  
  


  
* * *

  
  
El salón está decorado con bastante buen gusto. Encima de la chimenea cuelga una imitación decente de Los Girasoles de Van Gogh, y los sofás son elegantes y cómodos. El lugar es cálido y agradable. Alcanza ese equilibrio entre desorden y limpieza que revela que la familia que habita la casa pasa tiempo allí.  
  
Jason tiene a su dueño atado a una silla con ruedas que ha sacado del despacho. Ha dejado la bonita alfombra persa llena de huellas de barro y polvo, y lo sentiría  
por la señora de la casa si pensara que es ella la que la limpia.  
  
Pero no. Las esposas de mafiosos como Andrea no suelen ensuciarse las manos.  
  
El pobre Andy, sin embargo, tiene pinta de estar ensuciándose los pantalones. Jason lleva unos cuarenta y cinco minutos jugando con él al Quién Es Quién, y ha quedado patente que no es su fuerte. Por cada nombre que Jason no obtiene, lo paga con Andy, y a estas alturas él empieza a dejar de parecer un señor gordo con traje para convertirse en una albóndiga bañada en salsa bolognesa.  
  
Jason solo necesita un nombre y un apellido. Dos palabras, dos simples palabras, y Andrea podrá coger a su mujer y largarse a las Caimanes, con sus cuentas bancarias. Pero, a pesar de su pinta porcina y de sus temblorosas carnes, Andy es un tío fuerte, testarudo: el nombre del puñetero capo di tutti capi que está poniendo todo el submundo del país patas arriba todavía no ha salido por sus labios.  
  
Para ser honesto, a Jason se le comienza a cansar el brazo.  
  
─ Venga, vamos a intentarlo otra vez ─ Jason acerca a Andrea tirando del respaldo de la silla hasta que sabe que este se puede ver reflejado en la superficie roja y brillante de la máscara –. Y esta vez, hasta te voy a volver a explicar las reglas. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para que tú aprendas a jugar en condiciones.  
  
Andrea Schmidtt – curioso nombre para un tío que es italoamericano de tercera generación, pero las apariencias engañan – gimotea, y Jason no siente nada. No siente nada porque sabe que tiene las manos manchadas de sangre, porque ha sido testigo de la mayoría de sus pecados, porque Jason está muerto por dentro y lo poco que le queda de alma lo reserva para gente mejor, no para pedazos de mierda asesinos.  
  
─ Pues va así – los jadeos trabajosos de Andrea le empañan el casco – primero yo te pregunto, “¿Quién es el capo di tutti capi?”, y luego tú me dices, “Es el señor Tony Macarroni ”, o como coño se llame.  
  
Jason le suelta y le deja rodar, dar un par de vueltas. Le para con un pie en el asiento.  
  
─ Venga. Estoy seguro de que a la – Jason hace como que cuenta, subiendo y bajando los dedos de las manos – decimocuarta lo haremos bien. ¿Quién es tu jefe?  
  
─ Du puda madde – Jason está casi impresionado. Casi. Coge una bonita lámpara de mesa con la base de mármol y se la estampa en la cara. Andrea deja escapar un grito que se parece a un gorgoteo, y luego se queda inconsciente, lo que solía ser su cara un desastre de sangre y fragmentos de hueso.  
  
  
─ Nadie insulta a mis mierdas de figuras maternas – le dice Jason a la nada.  
  
Andrea no está muerto, pero poco le falta. Jason busca con la mirada un teléfono, algo, y da con un móvil. Es de Andrea, un brillante iPhone 5 que Jason se tiene que quitar el guante para poder manejar. No está protegido, así que en segundos Jason lo tiene pegado a la oreja, el casco bajo el otro brazo, y espera a que un tal Robbie coja el teléfono.  
  
─ ¿Andy? Estoy en el coche, ¿quieres algo? - la voz de Dick le sorprende durante un segundo. Sin embargo, une rápidamente los puntos – ¿Andrea?  
  
─ Vaya, vaya, vaya. - Jason se espera a escuchar a Dick inhalar, sorprendido, antes de colgar y dejar caer el teléfono al suelo.  
  
Tiene la esperanza de que, por lo menos, se raje la pantalla, pero el iPhone sobrevive. Jason lo manda de una patada al otro extremo de la habitación y cruza el salón hasta llegar a la ventana.  
  
  
  
Jason espera a Dick durante una hora en una azotea cercana. Cuando aparece, tiene las manos manchadas de rojo y el rostro duro, estoico. Entre la cicatriz y la calva, da hasta algo de miedo.  
O lo daría, si Jason no fuera Jason. Como es quien es, suelta una carcajada, cigarrillo en el guante con restos de sangre y sentado encima del casco. Dick se cruza de brazos y le fulmina con la mirada hasta que Jason se calma.  
  
─ Vaya, vaya, vaya – repite – con que Robbie, eh. ¿Robbie Malone? Hablando de clásicos.  
  
─ Jason, no tienes ni idea de la que acabas de liar – dice Dick, furioso.  
  
─ Pues no, tienes razón. Pero, es que – Jason apoya los codos en las rodillas y se inclina, mirando a Dick desde abajo con los ojos muy abiertos – yo estaba siguiendo un caso, ¿sabes? Porque mi autodenominado hermano mayor había desaparecido y nuestro supuesto padre estaba demasiado ocupado, haciendo lo que sea que hace Bruce, no tengo ni puta idea. Y claro, alguien tenía que hacerlo. Porque nadie me había dicho que alguien ya estaba en ello.  
  
Dick tiene la decencia de parecer avergonzado. Jason pega una calada a su cigarrillo.  
  
─ Así que ya sabes. He errado, soy humano, me he cargado a quien no debía, bla, bla, bla – Jason sigue cada “bla” con una nube de humo. - Venga, échame el sermón. Sé que lo estás deseando. Te sienta tan bien la superioridad moral.  
  
─ Jason, cállate – le contesta Dick, hastiado. Jason alza las cejas, algo sorprendido  ─. ¿Es que no sabe nadie nada sobre esto?  
  
─ No – está pensando en Tim. - A lo mejor. Yo qué sé, Dickie, no es como si quedara con el resto de la "familia" todas las semanas.  
  
─ ¿No? – Jason alza las cejas; Dick parece sorprendido. Sin embargo, pronto se recupera, niega con la cabeza. Se da vuelta y echa a andar hacia la puerta de la azotea.  
  
─ ¿Y ya está? ¿No me vas a decir de qué va esto? ─ le chilla, antes de que Dick desaparezca.  
  
─ ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Tim? ─ contesta. Antes de que Jason pueda contestar, Dick prosigue ─ Mantente fuera de esto, Jason. La has liado bastante.  
  
La puerta se cierra de golpe, y Jason se levanta. Tira el cigarro al suelo y lo aplasta con la punta de la bota.  
  
─ Gilipollas.  
  
  
Levanta el casco del suelo y se lo vuelve a poner en la cabeza. El mundo adquiere su familiar color rojo. Jason camina hasta la parte de atrás del edificio, en una de las zonas respetables de la ciudad, y luego se deja caer. Aterriza con un estrépito de hierros viejos en la escalera de incendios y comienza a bajar, las manos en los bolsillos de la cazadora.  
  
Según Babs, que últimamente le tiene de chico de los recados a cambio de información, Tim sigue en San Francisco. Hace más de un mes que no sabe nada de él. Jason se ha encontrado muchas veces escribiendo los principios de un correo, que nunca termina y que jamás manda.  
  
No sabe en qué está trabajando. No sabe siquiera si está vivo. Y la parte de Jason que se ha acostumbrado a su compañía silenciosa y a sus chistes malos durante los últimos meses se siente algo herida.  
  
Así que decide no hacerlo. Decide no decirle nada, callarse la boca y seguir con su vida.  
  
Ya aparecerá. Y si no, pues ya sabía Tim cuando se metió en el negocio que los vigilantes adolescentes no duran demasiado tiempo vivos.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
Son las siete de la tarde, y el gimnasio de la Torre comienza a inundarse con la luz cálida de la puesta de sol.  
  
El tirón de sus músculos es algo familiar. Tim lleva casi una hora entrenando, y está empapado en sudor. Le quedan un par de series con las pesas para terminar, y ya le empiezan a doler los brazos. Está solo en la sala con Kon, que está sentado en el suelo, rodeado de apuntes. Supuestamente está estudiando para un examen de Psicología que tiene en la universidad, pero lleva un buen rato tirado en el suelo, mirando a Tim con cara de tener la cabeza en otra parte. Tiene un lápiz colgando de la boca y las gafas de Conner Kent encima de la cabeza.  
  
Cuando llega al fin de la primera serie, Tim deja las pesas y se sienta en el banco. Atrapa sin mirar la bebida que le lanza Kon y pega un trago. Se seca la cara de sudor, y se gira hacia su amigo.  
  
─ Kon, ¿querías algo? - Kon se sobresalta. Se yergue de golpe y se le cae el lápiz al suelo. Al instante se pone a la defensiva.  
  
─ ¿Quién te ha dicho que quiero algo? - pregunta, y Tim resopla y se gira hasta poder mirarle de frente.  
  
─ Llevas con cara de dolor de estómago dos días. Eso quiere decir que no has conseguido resolver a lo que sea que estás dando vueltas, y cuando no sabes la respuesta de algo normalmente te cansas y me lo preguntas a mí.  
  
─ Kon se le queda mirando unos segundos, antes de negar con la cabeza.  
  
─ No sé ni por qué lo intento. - se tapa la cara con las manos y se deja caer para tras. Cuando vuelve a hablar, se lo dice al techo – Pero por qué eres así, en serio. Le quitas el misterio a la vida.  
  
─ Deformación no-profesional. – Tim mira su cronómetro. Ya ha descansado lo suficiente. Bebe otro trago más y se vuelve a tumbar en el banco. Agarra la barra de las pesas, y las levanta con un gruñido – Me disculparía si no me salvara la vida varias veces a la semana.  
  
─ Ya, ya. La noche es oscura y está llena de peligros, blablablá. - tras unos instantes de silencio, Kon sigue hablando – No sabes de qué estoy hablando, ¿verdad?  
  
─Es de una serie o algo así. Creo - Tim continúa, los dientes apretados del esfuerzo –. Hace bastante que no puedo ver la tele.  
  
Hace más de tres años que estrenaron la nueva de Star Trek y todavía no ha conseguido sentarse a verla. Resulta complicado dedicar tiempo a cosas así cuando tu vida está patas arriba.  
  
─ Después de volver – Tim aferra con más fuerza la barra de las pesas y aprieta la mandíbula. Kon sigue hablando, vacilante – yo tuve que ponerme al día con un año entero de tele y pelis. No sabía que en ese tiempo pudieran sacar tantas cosas nuevas, ¿sabes?  
  
Es raro que Kon hable del año en el que estuvo muerto. No es algo que nadie quiera recordar. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando dice cosas así, y Tim vuelve de nuevo a esa época de su vida, cuando parecía tóxico para toda la gente a la que quería.  
  
─ Yo no tengo tiempo para eso desde que se murió mi padre – nada más decirlo, Tim se siente culpable. Contiene las ganas de abrirse la cabeza con la pesa y arriesga una mirada a Kon, que tiene la cabeza gacha. Se ha sentado de nuevo, y la luz naranja que entra por la ventana se refleja en los cristales de las gafas que no necesita y tiñe el papel de los apuntes.  
  
─ Tim-  
  
─ Kon, en serio, no debería haber-  
  
─ Tim - por una vez en su vida, le escucha y se calla. Tim se sienta de nuevo en el banco y espera, en silencio y en tensión mientras Kon se levanta del suelo y se sienta a su lado, hombro con hombro -. No es culpa tuya. Yo tampoco debería habértelo recordado.  
  
─ Debería haberlo superado ya – han pasado tres años.  
  
─ Tío, yo estuve muerto, pero tú tuviste que soportar cómo me moría yo, cómo se moría tu padre, Bart, tu novia... yo creo que nadie te va a echar en cara que tardes un poco más.  
  
─ Tim no contesta. Baja la mirada, pero se vuelve hacia Kon cuando este le empuja ligeramente con el hombro.  
  
─ Tim, ¿por qué estás aquí? - durante un instante, Tim se plantea hacerse el tonto. Mentir, desviar la pregunta, cambiar de tema. En retrospectiva, no sabe por qué no lo hace.  
  
─ No podía quedarme en Gotham, después del... accidente. No ha sido lo mismo, desde que Batman volvió. – no quiere entrar en detalles. Tim recoge la toalla del suelo, y utiliza la excusa de secarse el sudor para no tener que mirar a Kon a la cara – Sobre todo con Dick. Es... raro. Hay demasiada tensión. No la confianza de antes.  
  
A veces Tim cree que en realidad esa confianza nunca ha existido, que es algo que su mente creó cuando tenía catorce años y el mundo era más sencillo.  
  
Pero de vez en cuando recuerda, y sabe que todo era más fácil. Sabe que funcionaban mejor, sabe que coincidir en una misma habitación con Dick y con Bruce no le volvía loco. Sabe que eran una familia.  
  
Tim daría la vida por ellos, pero se siente incapaz de pasar más de una noche en la Mansión, como hacía antes.  
  
─ Ahora es cuando yo digo “¿Qué confianza?” y me comporto como un gilipollas durante unos minutos. – comenta Kon, sardónico, antes de seguir – Tío, no os entiendo y nunca lo haré, pero sé bastante de no afrontar tus problemas.  
  
─ Oh, ¿qué quieres que haga, entonces? ¿que vuelva a Gotham y le chille a Batman que ya no miente como antes? - Kon resopla, divertido a su pesar, y le vuelve a empujar, esta vez con más fuerza.  
  
─ No, gilipollas. Para empezar, que hables con tu hermano. - Tim pone los ojos en blanco, pero Kon le ignora y continúa – Sí, con tu hermano. Ya sabes, pelo oscuro, preferencia por el color azul... ha pasado por cierto número de trajes ridículos a lo largo de los años.  
  
─ Kon, hace meses que Dick no me llama – y se lo ha buscado, pero duele de todas formas.  
  
─ ¿Y? - y hay tanta confianza en la sonrisa de Kon, que a Tim le resulta difícil no creer en lo que le dice – A lo mejor está ocupado. No puedes abandonar solo por eso.  
  
─ Y como si supiera qué es en lo que está pensando Tim, le pasa un brazo pesado por los hombros, y le dice:  
  
─ Tío, te conoce desde hace más tiempo que yo. Y si yo no he abandonado, dudo mucho que él lo haga.  
  
Tim resopla, pero no puede contener la sonrisa.  
  
─ Vaya, muchas gracias.  
  


  
* * *

  
  
Tarda un tiempo en reunir el valor, pero, dos semanas después, Tim coge un avión y se presenta en Gotham un martes por la tarde. Han pasado un par de meses, y cuando el taxi le deja frente a la mansión, los terrenos de esta están cubiertos por una espesa capa de nieve. Comienza a oscurecer, y los árboles cubren de sombra azul trazos de blanco reluciente. Tras un instante de duda, Tim teclea su código en el panel de la entrada, y se sorprende ligeramente cuando la puerta de metal se abre para dejarle pasar.  
  
Tim se echa la bolsa al hombro y comienza a caminar por el sendero de grava que lleva a las puertas de la casa. Se siente desprotegido mientras cruza los terrenos, observado por los ojos vacíos que son las ventanas oscuras de la Mansión Wayne.  
  
Cuando llega a la entrada, Alfred le espera, con la puerta abierta y la misma cara de educado interés de siempre. Tim le sonríe, algo avergonzado, y Alfred alza una ceja. Clava una mirada que destila desdén en la pequeña bolsa de viaje que Tim se ha traído de San Francisco, y luego se vuelve hacia Tim, más amable.  
  
─ Deduzco que planea quedarse una temporada.  
  
Tim no se siente capaz de decirle que no tiene ni idea, así que se encoge de hombros. Alfred parece dar su respuesta como buena, porque se aparta de la puerta mientras Tim cruza el umbral. El olor familiar de la madera y de las flores frescas que Alfred usa para decorar el vestíbulo le recibe. Es familiar y un poco melancólico, y Tim se encuentra respirando hondo sin darse cuenta, almacenando el recuerdo.  
  
Quizá, si obliga a su cuerpo a asimilarlo, dejará de sentirse así cada vez que pone un pie en la casa.  
  
Alfred comienza a andar hacia el pasillo que aloja las habitaciones, y Tim le sigue en silencio.  
  
─ Me he tomado la libertad de prepararle una habitación en el ala de invitados – y cómo sabía Alfred que iba a volver, es un maldito misterio, y uno del que Tim realmente no quiere saber la respuesta.  
  
─ Gracias, Alfred. No era necesario.  
  
El hombre chasquea la lengua, y contesta sin girarse.  
  
─ Por supuesto que no, señor ─ minutos más tarde se para ante una puerta. Alfred la abre, y se echa a un lado para dejar pasar a Tim.  
  
Tim deja caer la bolsa en el suelo y se da la vuelta. Alfred le sonríe, amable y un poco triste.  
  
─ Le hemos echado de menos, señor.  
  
Luego se da la vuelta. Antes de que pueda salir de la habitación, Tim habla de nuevo.  
  
─Alfred, ¿dónde están todos? ─ Alfred duda un segundo antes de contestar.  
  
─ El señor Bruce está en la oficina – el tono con el que pronuncia la palabra le arranca a Tim una sonrisa. Alfred sigue, estoico, pero el ambiente se relaja algo más. - La situación del señor Wayne y la del señor Dick es algo más complicada de adivinar. El señor Wayne, si no me equivoco, ha “quedado” con un amigo en la ciudad, y el señor Dick está ocupado con un caso.  
  
─¿Dick está siguiendo un caso? ─ pregunta Tim, extrañado. - Nadie me ha dicho nada.  
  
─ Lamentablemente, yo no le puedo contar demasiado, señor. - Tim le mira, expectante. Alfred continúa – Pero, si no me equivoco, tiene algo que ver con los Maroni.  
  
─ Bueno – a Tim no le gusta lo que se le está ocurriendo. Se obliga a sonreír – muchas gracias, Alfred.  
  
─ De nada, señor. – el mayordomo se dirige hacia la puerta – Avisaré al señor Bruce de que ha vuelto cuando llegue a casa.  
  
Tim espera hasta que Alfred cierra la puerta y desaparecen sus pasos por el pasillo, y luego se arrodilla en el suelo, al lado de la bolsa, para poder sacar el ordenador.  
  
 _Desde luego, Bruce tiene que explicarme algunas cosas_ , dice para sí mismo, mientras utiliza su usuario para meterse por primera vez en dos meses y medio en el sistema de la Cueva.  
  
Cuando ve el mensaje de Babs, sonríe, y contesta.  
  
“No.”  
  
Segundos más tarde le llega la respuesta:  
  
“Muy gracioso.”  
  


  
* * *

  
  
Se llama Harper Row. Vive en los Narrows, en el sur de Gotham, con su hermano pequeño, Cullen. Trabaja para Empresas Wayne, arreglando las averías que se producen en el anticuado sistema de electricidad que cruza las entrañas de la ciudad. Es buena arreglando cosas, y, desde hace unos meses, está ayudando a Batman a arreglar Gotham.  
  
Valora el esfuerzo que realiza por la ciudad. Cree que él y su familia son de los pocos a los que el destino de Gotham les importa algo, y está dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible para que su trabajo sea más sencillo.  
  
Es una don nadie, una cifra más; no tiene casi estudios, y hay veces que ella y su hermano no saben si van a ser capaces de acabar el mes. Sin embargo, Harper sabe que no todo el mundo puede ser Batman; también hace falta gente como ella en la parte de atrás del escenario.  
  
Es Harper la que, con ayuda de alguien llamado Oráculo y otra persona más, una tal Proxy, la que se está ocupando de que todo funcione como debe. Es agotador, y la ha cagado más veces de las que puede contar, pero se siente orgullosa de lo que está haciendo. Está marcando la diferencia. Y, eso, para alguien que durante tanto tiempo ha sido una estadística más, es casi mejor que respirar.  
  
Cullen se preocupa (Cullen siempre se preocupa), pero a la vez la mira como si fuera un héroe. Como si llevara máscara y capa y se balanceara entre los edificios colgada de una cuerda casi invisible, en vez de dedicarse a arreglar transmisores y demás en sus horas libres.  
  
Sin embargo, cuando aparece Robin en su habitación ese martes por la tarde, sin avisar, Harper se alegra de que Cullen no esté en casa.  
  
Entra por la ventana y se sienta a su lado, encima de la mesa sobre la que Harper está trabajando, y ella no se da cuenta de su presencia hasta que el niño – porque eso es, un crío vestido de colores con problemas de actitud – le da un par de golpecitos en el hombro.  
  
En ese momento, Harper procede a tener un pequeño infarto.  
  
─ Joder, Robin. – dice, cuando consigue recuperar el aliento. Robin chasquea la lengua, poco impresionado, y salta al suelo – La gente normal llama a la puerta y esas cosas.  
  
─ Yo no soy normal – contesta Robin, la barbilla bien alta. Harper pone los ojos en blanco, y luego se gira en la silla para poder mirarle de frente sin tener que torcer el cuello.  
  
─ ¿Quieres algo en particular? ─ le dice entonces. Robin comienza a juguetear con algo que le ha cogido a Harper de la mesa sin que ella se haya dado cuenta, un MP4 que se está montando a partir de piezas sueltas, y se aparta sin mirar cuando intenta arrebatárselo.  
  
─ Tenías que recoger un paquete hoy a las dos en punto ─ no es una pregunta, pero Harper asiente de todas formas. Es la segunda vez que habla con Robin, y nunca sabe cómo actuar -. Por qué no está la base de datos actualizada.  
  
Lleva prácticamente desde que empezó haciendo recados extraños para Batman. Una vez por semana, de camino al metro, tiene que coger un sobre de papel marrón que alguien deja escondido en una taquilla y mandar con un correo que cambia según la ocasión la información que contiene el pendrive que hay dentro.  
  
No sabe qué es lo que está enviando. No sabe quién es la persona que deja el sobre, tampoco. Sin embargo, juraría que Robin está preocupado, y es lo bastante espabilada como para saber que algo anda mal.  
  
─ Esta mañana no había nada – contesta, y sus sospechas se ven confirmadas cuando Robin aprieta la mandíbula –. He mirado también a la vuelta, por si acaso.  
  
─ Bien ─ Robin le tira a Harper su proyecto de MP4, y ella lo atrapa al vuelo. Camina hacia la ventana y se sube en el alféizar. Antes de salir, sin embargo, se gira hacia Harper una última vez – Utiliza unos cables con una densidad más alta.  
  
Con eso, salta. Harper tarda unos segundos en caer en que está hablando de su MP4. Tras un segundo de duda, coge un destornillador y se pone a ello.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
Tim no llevaba ni media hora leyendo los informes del caso cuando empezó a enfadarse. Acaba de ponerse al día, y está furioso. No por la misión en sí, ni por el peligro en el que Dick se ha puesto de forma consciente; está furioso porque su hermano lleva dos meses infiltrado en una de las familias de la mafia más peligrosas de América y nadie le ha dicho nada.  
  
Es algo que se esperaría del Bruce de antes de la Crisis, pero no del que más de una vez le ha insinuado que le considera su igual. Ni de Babs, ni siquiera de Jason. Una parte de él cree que no tiene derecho a quejarse; después de todo, ¿no fue él el que se largó de Gotham sin decir nada? Podría haberse metido en los dos meses que ha estado fuera en el servidor de la Cueva, pero no lo ha hecho. Ha preferido concentrarse en los Titanes, en su vida fuera de la ciudad.  
  
No le gusta lo que lee. Los informes son reproducciones literales de las grabaciones que Dick ha intentado ir pasando, más los comentarios de Bruce y Babs. Cuando llega al final, y ve que falta la de ese martes, Tim sabe inmediatamente que algo va mal.  
  
Está bombardeando a Babs a mensajes cuando escucha un rumor de voces en la entrada. Sin dudar un segundo, cierra el portátil y salta de la cama. Sigue la discusión hasta llegar a la cocina, donde un Damian todavía en las mallas de Robin discute con Alfred, que parece a punto de salir.  
  
Cuando Damian le ve, rueda los ojos.  
  
─ ¿Vuelve el hijo pródigo, Drake? Nadie te quiere aquí – acto seguido, le da la espalda y sigue hablando con Alfred.  
  
Tim, para qué negarlo, se sorprende. Su relación con Damian sigue sin ser buena, pero hace tiempo que no le ataca así.  
  
─ Señor Wayne – el tono de Alfred es severo. Damian frunce el ceño y desvía la mirada; en los años que lleva viviendo en la mansión, ha aprendido a respetarle – probablemente el señor Timothy pueda ayudarle más que yo.  
  
Se coloca la gorra, y después clava la vista en Damian.  
  
─ Tengo que recoger al señor Bruce. Estaremos de vuelta en media hora. Mientras tanto, sugiero que dejen sus diferencias a un lado y pongan en común lo que saben.  
  
Cuando Alfred sale de la habitación, se instala un silencio incómodo entre Tim y Damian. Tim se sienta en una de las sillas que rodean la mesa de madera de la cocina, y observa mientras Damian abre la nevera y saca una bebida energética.  
  
Tras unos segundos, Tim habla.  
  
─ Damian, ¿desde cuándo?  
  
─ Sinceramente, Drake, no creo que sea asunto tuyo. - Damian se sienta de un salto en el banco de la cocina, y le mira por encima del plástico de la botella. Tim aprieta los dientes, y se contiene para no empezar a gritarle.  
  
─ Déjate de gilipolleces por una vez en tu vida. Dick podría estar en peligro ahora mismo.  
  
Damian resopla, y contesta, sarcástico.  
  
─ ¿No estás siendo un poco dramático, Drake?  
  
─ No soy yo el que hasta hace cinco minutos estaba suplicándole a Alfred que bajara con él a la Cueva para ver qué se podía hacer  
– dice Tim, cortante. A Damian se le ponen las orejas rojas, y frunce el ceño, molesto, y también preocupado.  
  
─ Tim se aprieta los ojos con las palmas de las manos, intentando relajarse. Comienza a latirle la cabeza.  
  
─ Ha fallado la entrega de hoy – dice, y luego le pregunta a Damian - ¿Sabes por qué ha podido ser?  
  
─No – y su cara deja muy claro lo muchísimo que le molesta reconocerlo –. Es la primera vez.  
  
─ Tenemos que hablar con Oráculo, para ver si se ha enterado de algo, y también con Bruce – el nombre le deja un regusto amargo en la lengua.  
  
─ Bien - Damian se termina la bebida y salta del banco para ir a tirarla a la basura. Después sale de la cocina sin mirar atrás. Tim deduce que va a la Cueva.  
  
Se levanta y vuelve hasta la habitación. Recoge el ordenador, y está cruzando la casa en dirección al a Cueva cuando escucha el sonido de un coche atravesar el camino de grava hacia las cocheras. Rápidamente, se da la vuelta y camina hasta el vestíbulo.  
  
Cuando Alfred abre la puerta de la entrada, Tim ya está allí. Bruce pasa tras Alfred, y cuando le ve, se queda petrificado durante un segundo.  
  
─ Tim. Has vuelto. – Bruce le lanza una mirada rápida a Alfred, que en esos momentos desaparece con su abrigo de camino al ropero.  
  
─ Damian está en la Cueva, hablando con Babs – Tim sabe que Bruce puede ver a través de su cara de póquer. Sabe que Tim está enfadado –. Dick no se ha puesto en contacto hoy.  
  
Bruce frunce el ceño. Cuando echa a andar hacia el reloj que guarda la entrada de la Cueva, ya es Batman.  
  
Descienden los escalones de roca en silencio. Cuando llegan a la parte de abajo, se encuentran a Damian sentado en la silla frente al ordenador. La pantalla está dividida entre la cara de Oráculo, y Steph, que al ver a Tim le sonríe, contenta.  
  
Babs, sin embargo, tiene una expresión sombría en el rostro.  
  
─ He preguntado a Red Hood. – empieza, y Tim no tiene que mirar a Bruce para saber qué cara tiene. El fantasma de Jason Todd siempre le acompaña. Babs se quita las gafas y se restriega los ojos –. Esto no os va a gustar.  
  
  
Luego empieza a hablar, y Tim le da toda la razón.  
  


  
* * *

  
  
Después de que Jason atacara a Andrea en su casa, las cosas se torcieron para Dick. En dos meses, había conseguido ir haciéndose un hueco en el círculo de éste y de Guido, su superior. Sin embargo, la muerte de Andrea ha cambiado las cosas: Dick pasó de hombre de confianza a sospechoso de traición, porque todas esas cosas que antes se habían considerado tics sin importancia se convirtieron en hechos a su contra.  
  
El acto de Jason ha sumido a todo el submundo de Gotham en el caos. El elusivo capo di tutti capi, cuya identidad Dick lleva meses intentando descubrir, ha desaparecido del todo del mapa. Unos días después de la muerte de Andrea interrogaron a su mujer. La pobre señora estuvo un día entero fuera, y cuando volvió parecía un fantasma. Ahora le ha llegado el turno a Dick, y algo le dice que con él no van a ser tan gentiles.  
  
Está de pie, con las manos atadas y la cabeza tapada por una capucha. Le sujetan de los brazos, y sabe que hay alguien delante de él, y otra persona detrás. Cinco como mínimo, probablemente más. Juraría que son dos coches.  
  
Alguien le quita la capucha de la cabeza, y tiene que contener el impulso de no apartarse el pelo de un gesto. Aún no se acostumbra a la calva.  
  
Se encuentra en lo que parece un almacén abandonado. Huele a humedad y a viejo, y, por debajo, a pescado en putrefacción. Sus estimaciones eran ciertas; son más de cinco. Dos le sujetan de los brazos, y hay otra persona detrás, a la que no puede ver, y otra delante, que en esos momentos se saca una pistola de una funda bajo la chaqueta del traje.  
  
En ese momento, sus esperanzas de poder salir de allí sin echar a perder el perseonaje de Robbie Malone desaparecen.  
  
─ No queremos hacer esto. – dice el tipo de la pistola. Dick sabe que le conoce, pero no recuerda su nombre – Podría haberle pasado a cualquiera.  
  
Dick sonríe.  
  
─ Te puedo asegurar que yo tampoco.  
  
El tío levanta la pistola; Dick se la quita de una patada. El arma sale volando y resuena un tiro en el almacén. Dick se escabulle de entre los dos tipos que le tienen sujeto; aún con las manos atadas, no son un problema.  
  
Los próximos minutos son un caos. Dick consigue sacar una mano de las esposas, y pronto es el único que queda de pie. O eso cree.  
  
Está limpiándose la sangre del labio roto cuando escucha un ruido. Alza la cabeza y ve a alguien en la puerta del almacén. Tiene una pistola en la mano.  
  
Dick echa a correr hacia él. El tipo dispara varias veces; Dick siente un fogonazo de dolor en el hombro y sabe que le han dado. Antes de quedar inconsciente, el hombre consigue colocarle otra bala en el muslo.  
  
Dick se deja caer al suelo. Con un crujido y un gesto de dolor, se mete la mano en la boca y se rompe la muela falsa. Con manos que empiezan a temblar, saca la nanograbadora, la deja en el suelo sucio del almacén, y utiliza la culata de la pistola para destrozarlo.  
  


  
* * *

  
  
Cuando salta la alarma en la Cueva, Tim está bastante seguro que no es el único al que le tiemblan las rodillas del alivio


	4. Consecuencias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo malo de los secretos son los efectos colaterales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publicado también en mi LJ.

 

 

  
**capitulo 4.**   _consecuencias_

  
A veces, Tim tiene la impresión de que se ha pasado la mitad de su vida en habitaciones de hospital. Los olores y el silencio se le han quedado en los poros, una capa más bajo la piel. Recuerda el cuerpo inerte de su madre, el pitido de las muchas máquinas que durante tantos meses mantuvieron con vida a su padre. Las lágrimas de Steph el día del nacimiento de su hija, las horas que se ha pasado sentado al lado de amigos que no sabía si iban a despertar.  
  
Decir que Tim odia los hospitales es quedarse corto.  
  
Dick ha perdido mucha sangre. En esos momentos está dormido; tiene los ojos cerrados, y la piel casi gris en contraste con el blanco de la almohada y las sábanas. Tim lleva a su lado toda la tarde. No duerme desde hace más de un día, y comienza a notarlo. Los restos de su comida, un par de sándwiches blandos y sosos de la máquina del pasillo, se revuelven en su estómago.  
  
No sabe bien a qué espera. ¿A que Dick despierte? Ya han hablado. No se han dicho demasiado, pero Tim cree que quizá salga algo bueno de todo esto.  
  
Dick le ha dicho que no quiere perderle. Que no quiere alejarse de su hermano pequeño, del único hermano que podría querer jamás. Hay una parte de Tim que pone esas palabras en la boca de los efectos de la anestesia, del agotamiento y de la pérdida de sangre. La otra aún no está segura de poder olvidar los últimos dos años.  
  
Sin embargo, después de estar a punto de perder a Dick, está bastante seguro de que quiere intentarlo.  
  
Cuando Bruce entra en la habitación le pilla por sorpresa. Ha anochecido, y Tim está medio dormido, la cabeza apoyada en un ángulo incómodo sobre el duro respaldo de la silla. Bruce abre la puerta en un silencio casi absoluto, pero Tim se despierta, alerta al instante.  
Dick sigue durmiendo, y Bruce y Tim intercambian una mirada sobre su cuerpo tranquilo.  
  
─ Lleva así unas cuantas horas – dice Tim.  
  
A Bruce siempre se le ha dado bien leer entre líneas, adivinar que pone en la parte de atrás de las palabras y colocar en su orden correcto las piezas del puzzle. Así que abre de nuevo la puerta y sale al pasillo, casi vacío a esas horas de la tarde.  
  
Están en un hospital de Empresas Wayne que tiene una planta entera dedicada a tratar heridas de bala. La gente que sabe este hecho suele encogerse de hombros; ningún gothamita lo ve demasiado extraño.  
  
Tim sabe que está hecho para gente como ellos. No es la primera vez que lo visita, y probablemente no será la última.  
  
En el silencioso corredor, Tim y Bruce se miran en silencio durante unos instantes. Bruce está a la expectativa, inexpresivo y estoico. A primera vista, parece en calma, pero Tim sabe leer los signos.  
  
Tim, por su parte, tiene la boca llena de palabras que no sabe cómo decir. Cuando al fin abre la boca, lo que sale es algo que les sorprende a los dos.  
  
─ Me dijiste que era tu igual – y mira hacia el exterior por una de las ventanas que ocupan la pared del pasillo. Su reflejo le devuelve la mirada. Bruce le imita.  
  
─ Te fuiste de Gotham, Tim – Tim resopla, incrédulo, y se gira hacia Bruce, cada vez más enfadado. Cuando avanza un paso hacia él, no retrocede. Bruce Wayne no ha retrocedido ante nada en toda su vida.  
  
─ Oh, ¿entonces es culpa mía, por acudir adonde yo pensaba que me necesitaban, en vez de quedarme en casa sentado? Bruce, ya no tengo catorce años – Bruce parece crecer, adquirir centímetros de más. Tim no se amilana; ha visto el truco demasiadas veces.  
  
─ No habrías hecho algo así cuando tenías catorce años – dice entonces Bruce, con voz dura, inflexible.  
  
─ Cuando tenía catorce años pensaba que eras infalible – contesta Tim. Se cruza de brazos y continúa, poco más que un susurro – Claro que no lo habría hecho.  
  
─ Tim – Bruce da un paso hacia él, pero Tim niega con la cabeza.  
  
─ No, Bruce. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no confías en nadie? - ¿Por qué no confías en mí? - Necesito que me contestes. ¿Es por- por Jason? ¿Por qué?  
  
Bruce vuelve a hablar, e intenta ser paciente. Intenta ser racional, intenta razonar con Tim, que siempre ha sido el más lógico, el único que parecía ver las cosas como él.  
  
─ Tim, es peligroso. Sabes que es impredecible, que no es de confianza. Sabes que-  
  
─ ¡PERO YO NO! ─ el grito resuena por el pasillo, y Bruce parece, por una vez, sorprendido. Tim intenta recuperar el aliento, las manos convertidas en puños. Bruce intenta acercarse a él, tocarle el brazo o el hombro, pero Tim se aparta. Niega con la cabeza, y se da la vuelta – A la mierda.  
  
Desaparece de camino a los ascensores sin una palabra más, y Bruce no hace nada para impedírselo. Regresa a la habitación y se sienta en la silla que hasta hace unos minutos Tim ocupaba, y observa dormir a su hijo mayor, en silencio.  
  
No sabe qué siente, así que cierra los ojos y se convence de que, en realidad, no siente nada.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
Todos ellos son animales de costumbres, así que encontrarse en una azotea con los nudillos del guantelete manchados de sangre no es sorprendente para ninguno de los dos.  
  
Tim está todavía furioso por su pelea con Bruce. Ya sabe qué es a lo que se refería Dick cuando le comparaba a una pared, y eso le enciende aún más. Tiene la impresión de que está repitiendo una historia ya escrita y contada muchas veces, y odia no poder escapar de la sombra de los que fueron antes de él. Odia bailar unos pasos que no son suyos.  
  
Dejó de querer jugar con los juguetes de otros hace años.  
  
Oye un ruido, y cuando se da la vuelta, ahí está Jason. Comiendo un perrito, como siempre, sonrisita de medio lado en los labios. No lleva el casco, sólo una delgada máscara roja.  
  
─ Hey – le saluda, con la boca llena, y Tim no se molesta en responder. Le da la espalda, sigue mirando la ciudad, que desde la muerte de Andrea ha vuelto a la tranquilidad.  
  
Los Maroni han desaparecido.  
  
─ Eh, Drake. Eh. Te estoy hablando – dice Jason. Afecta molestia, pero Tim sabe perfectamente que en realidad todo le importa una mierda. Pero le mira de todas formas, de reojo y por encima del hombro.  
  
No se le olvida que parte de la culpa la acarrea Jason; de forma indirecta, es su mano ligera de gatillo fácil la que ha puesto esas balas en el cuerpo de Dick.  
  
─ Oh, venga. No me digas que estás así por lo de Dickie ─ le dice, riéndose, y Tim ya no puede más.  
  
Tim ha aguantado sus mierdas y sus gilipolleces durante meses, porque creía que podía confiar en él, que no era el psicópata que todo el mundo decía que era. Tim  
le ha dado una segunda oportunidad, una tercera, y ¿cuántas harán falta para que se dé cuenta?  
  
Ninguna más. Tim saca la pistola con el cable del cinturón para saltar hasta el suelo, pero entonces Jason le agarra del brazo, aún hablando, y es tan fácil aprovechar el impulso y darle un puñetazo en la boca.  
  
Jason le suelta y retrocede unos pasos, la barbilla manchada de sangre que recoge con los dedos de una mano enguantada. Tras echarle una ojeada, le sonríe de oreja a oreja, abriéndose aún más la herida, y sigue hablando.  
  
─ Vaya, vaya. Así que estás enfadado - y sonríe, de oreja a oreja, y deja caer el perrito.  
  
  
Le gustaría decir que ve llegar el puñetazo, pero Tim no tiene tiempo a penas para bloquearlo. Le sigue otro, en el estómago, y otro, y mientras tanto, Jason se ríe, entre dientes. Incluso cuando Tim se lanza sobre él y consigue tirarle al suelo, Jason está riéndose, cada vez más fuerte.  
  
─ No me creo que no supieras nada. – le dice, y agarra a Tim de las muñecas cuando intenta callarle, a puñetazos, sus manos entorno a la garganta de Jason, de cualquier forma – No me creo que ese cerebro tuyo no hubiese adivinado lo que pasaba. Con Dick, con Bruce, con Gotham. Hasta conmigo.  
  
Escupe un diente, y sigue hablando. Tim está sentado sobre su estómago, y le nota respirar. El movimiento de las costillas bajo la piel, bajo el kevlar. Ha dejado caer las manos, pero Jason no le suelta.  
  
─ Claro que lo sabías. Siempre lo sabes. Bruce te odia, porque eres como él, pero a la vez eres el único en el que confía. O confiaba, vaya. Sois idénticos, ¿sabes? Dick es el hijo favorito, Damian el legítimo y yo el hijo muerto, pero tú eres su heredero y al que más odia de todos, porque eres el único que piensa como él. Y como bien sabemos, el superpoder de Bruce es torturarse a sí mismo, culpar de todo a su forma de ser. Así que no me digas que no sabías nada, Tim, no me digas que no tenías ni idea de lo de Dick, porque los dos sabemos – y le toca en el pecho con las puntas de los dedos, nariz contra nariz, porque ahora está sentado en el suelo, y Tim está prácticamente en su regazo – los dos sabemos que no es verdad.  
  
Cuando Tim se levanta, blanco como una sábana incluso bajo la luz naranja de las farolas, Jason le deja ir. Sabe que por primera vez en años ha conseguido romper  
algo que no son huesos.  
  
Pero entonces, Tim vuelve a ponerse la máscara. Y se da la vuelta, y echa a andar hacia el borde de la azotea, y recoge la pistola con el cable de donde se le había caído durante la pelea, y Jason comienza a tener conciencia de lo que ha hecho.  
  
Por primera vez, se atreve a decir su nombre.  
  
─ Tim-  
  
─ No me llames así – le contesta sin volverse, su voz dura y fría como el hierro.  
  
  
Y entonces salta. Y Jason aprieta los puños e intenta convencerse de que no la acaba de cagar.  
  
No funciona. Nunca se le ha dado bien mentirse a sí mismo.  


 

  
* * *

  
  
_Sabes que una de las armas más poderosas es la lengua, y la usas como tal siempre que puedes. La entrenas como entrenas tus brazos y tus piernas y tu puntería, y siempre tienes algo que decir, siempre sabes dónde dar para sacar sangre. Es algo de lo que te sientes orgulloso, el saber que si alguna vez vuelves a estar a la merced de alguien, tu lengua es algo que no te fallará._   
  
_¿Por qué a Tim? Eso es más complicado. Porque parece de hielo, nunca reacciona, siempre en control de lo que siente y lo que dice y lo que hace. Es un desgraciado y un hijo de puta de como tú y como Bruce, pero a veces parece el mejor de los tres, y te da tanta rabia. Porque parece inalcanzable._   
  
_Y eres un niñato enfadado con el mundo, y cuando no puedes tener algo, lo único que sabes hacer es romperlo. Das palos al ciego en el esfuerzo de conseguirlo, de mantenerlo, y lo destrozas en el intento._   
  
_Tim te dio su confianza. Tras años de peleas, de sangre, de locura, no sabes cómo pero te has ganado su confianza. Te dejó entrar en su casa, en su mente, y tú se lo has pagado con mentiras y acusaciones en las que ni siquiera creías en realidad._   
  
_Y ahora él se ha ido y tú estás solo. Y, para variar, es culpa tuya._


	5. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posteado (como siempre) en mi LJ.

Epílogo

_“(s)he's leaving home, after living alone, for so many years”_

(The Beatles, She Is Leaving Home)

 

  
─ Tim no está.  
  
Bruce no contesta. Está sentado frente al ordenador de la Cueva, y lleva puesto el traje, pero con la capucha bajada. A su izquierda se pueden ver una taza de café y un termo, ya medio vacío. Tiene todos los monitores encendidos, y de vez en cuando levanta la mirada de aquel en el que escribe para confirmar algún dato o algún hecho.  
  
─ Bruce ─ Dick no grita, pero su voz tiene ese tono tembloroso, tenso, que adquiere cuando está a punto de empezar.  
  
Bruce no suspira. Gira la silla y enfrenta a Dick, los codos sobre los reposabrazos del sillón y las manos entrelazadas. Apoya la barbilla sobre ellas y le mira, impasible y estoico a pesar de las ojeras y los ojos rojos.  
  
Pocas veces aparenta Bruce Wayne que ya está más cerca de los cincuenta que de los treinta. Sin embargo, en esos momentos, resulta más que obvio. Dick no permite que este hecho le detenga.  
  
─ Bruce, Tim se ha ido a Metropolis.  
  
Bruce baja la mirada, y Dick sabe entonces que lo que para él es noticia, para Bruce no es ninguna novedad.  
  
─ Bruce-  
  
─ Tim es lo suficientemente mayor como para saber qué está haciendo. - lo dice como quien se ha aprendido una regla, sin inflexión. Agarra los reposabrazos y comienza a dar la vuelta al sillón de nuevo.  
  
Sin embargo, Dick cruza la distancia que les separa en pocos pasos y agarra el respaldo, impidiéndoselo.  
  
─ Bruce, no- ¿no vas a hacer anda? ¿No vas a decir nada? ¿Vas a permitir- ? - Dick se pasa la mano por el pelo, se aprieta los ojos con las palmas de las manos, incrédulo, y suelta el sillón, retrocede un par de pasos, le da la espalda. Alza la mirada al techo de la cueva, como buscando una respuesta.  
  
Bruce no se lo impide. Aprieta las manos sobre los reposabrazos.  
  
─ Traicioné su confianza. - otra vez, es lo que no dice. _La traicionamos todos_. Gira del todo el sillón y pone los dedos sobre el teclado ante él, y duda un segundo antes de continuar escribiendo.  
  
─ ¿Y ya está? - la voz de Dick le inquiere, dura y aún incrédula, y Bruce vacila un segundo, para de teclear. En el silencio que inunda de pronto la cueva, su voz, a pesar de ser poco más de un susurro, se escucha con claridad.  
  
─ Sí.  
  
  
  


_fin de la primera parte._


End file.
